Crawling Back to You
by AdriannaLili
Summary: At a Dance held in his honer Harry gets up the courage and sings to the one person he cares about... the one person he hurt. How will she react? HHR other couples mentioned DG RL NP okay Draco is alittle out of character and he is now Harry's best friend. complete for now may change it later on
1. Chapter 1

_**Summery: At the Party Celebrating Voldimort's fall Harry tries to fix a mistake by Singing to the one person he cares about**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. The Characters belong to Jo Rowling and the Song belongs to The Backstreet Boys. If I did own them I would not be putting it on the internet… and I wouldn't be single and depressed for that matter. anyway sorry to put my troubles on you on with the story**_

_**AN: okay bold Is the song Crawling back to you, Bold italics is my own thoughts, sorry I stole your idea Cyn., and regular is the story. Oh right regular italics is a flash back okay now I Lili proudly present **_

**Crawling Back to you. **

Harry looked around the room. He had seen most of his friends having a good time at this party. " I am supposed to be happy" Harry thought to himself "I completed the prophecy. This party is for me but all I can think about it the one person." Harry looked around again and spotted his friends again. Ron was dancing with his girlfriend Luna, Lavender was singing Karaoke, Neville was watching her with pure admiration. Harry also spotted Ginny dancing with her boyfriend Draco. Draco spotted him and waved. Ever since Lucius had gone to jail Draco had changed. As it turns out Lucius had him under an imperious curse and now that he wasn't under it anymore he can change. He and Harry had become best mates and as of 2 days ago Draco had started dating Ginny. Harry sighed and looked the other direction. That was when he spotted her. The one person he had fallen in love with. The one person he had fought to protect but in that process broken her heart. Hermione was standing off th the side talking to the Parvati and Padma. Hermione glanced up and caught Harry's eye. Now that the war was over. Voldimort was gone now all he had to do was get her back. Lavender ended her song and left the stage. That gave Harry an idea. Harry walked over to the stage and started to select a song. Once he had he walked to the Microphone. "I would like to sing this song to Hermione. I Really hope she gets the message and forgives me. Harry hit play and started to sing

**Every body knows that I was such a fool**

**To ever let go of you **

**Baby I was wrong.**

At the point of hearing her name Hermione had started to head for the stage. She stood right in front of the stage and Stared at Harry.

**Yeah I know I said we'd be better off alone **

**It was time that we moved on **

**I know I broke your heart **

**I didn't mean to break your heart**

Hermione still remembered the day like it was yesterday

_Flashback_

"_Hermione please try to understand" Harry said. _

"_Harry why are you doing this I thought you cared about me."_

"_Hermione I do but you have heard the prophecy. I have to either kill or be killed." Harry said agitatedly. "Voldimort is trying to draw me out. He did it with Sirius. And he is going to try with you. I know it. I can't concentrate on killing Voldimort if I have to worry about you being safe. I'm sorry but we would both be better off alone."_

_End Flashback_

And with that he walked away. Their relationship just wasn't the same after that. A tear splashed down Hermione's cheek as she kept listening.

**But Baby here I am **

**Banging on our front door**

**My pride spilled on the floor**

**My hands and knees are bruised **

**And now I'm crawling back to you. **

**Begging for a second chance**

**Are you gonna let me in?**

**I was running from the truth **

**And now I'm crawling back to you.**

Hermione realized she still loved him. 'Wait.. Realized no that isn't right I knew it all along.' Hermione thought to herself. She hadn't stopped crying in the year that they had been apart.

**I know you're in there **

**And you can make me wait**

**But I'm not gonna wait.**

**It's the least that I can do **

**Just to tell you face to face**

Hermione's dream was coming true she was going to get him back. '_wait a min. he left you once. What makes you think he wont' do it again' _said the little voice in her head that sounded surprisingly like Lavender.

**I was lying to myself **

**And now I'm dying in this hell**

**Girl I know your mad**

**I can't blame you for being mad**

_**Okay i had to split it up because my Computer was being weird and wouldn't let me post it all on one page. but it is supposed to be a one shot so far but more about that later**_

_**lili**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay here is part two again i am really sorry about this.**_

She was still mad at him. Harry saw it every time he looked at her. But he also saw the hurt. It didn't bother him that she was mad. But seeing the hurt in her eyes broke his heart. Now while he was singing to her he saw the inner struggle she was having. And it hurt him even more. But he had to keep going. She had to know what he was going through.

**But Baby here I am **

**Banging on our front door**

**My pride spilled on the floor**

**My hands and knees are bruised **

**And now I'm crawling back to you. **

**Begging for a second chance**

**Are you gonna let me in?**

**I was running from the truth **

**And now I'm crawling back to you**

At this point Harry dropped on to his Knees in front of Hermione.

**If you could see these tears I'm crying **

**Touch these hands that can't stop shaking**

**Hear my heart it is barely beating**

**You will see a different man**

As Harry sang this part of the song Hermione saw that what he was saying was true. Hermione saw tears in his eyes and saw his hands shaking. This caused the argument in side her to continue on. 'Maybe he is different' she thought to herself. '_o please it is just an act.'_

**But Baby here I am **

**Banging on our front door**

**My pride spilled on the floor**

**My hands and knees are bruised **

**And now I'm crawling back to you. **

**Begging for a second chance**

**Are you gonna let me in?**

**I was running from the truth **

**And now I'm crawling back to you**

**Banging on our front door**

**My pride spilled on the floor**

**My hands and knees are bruised **

**And now I'm crawling back to you. **

**Begging for a second chance**

**Are you gonna let me in?**

**I was running from the truth **

**And now I'm crawling back to you**

**Crawling back to you**

Harry got off the stage and walked toward Hermione

**Crawling back to you**

**Crawling back to you**

The song ended and Harry just stood there in front of Hermione waiting. Everyone was silence waiting for her reaction.

When she said nothing Harry said. "Hermione I am sorry. I broke up with you because I thought I was keeping you safe. I didn't realize I did it to make it easier on myself. I have lost so many people in my life. And I didn't want to lose you too. But now I realize that by trying to keep you safe I did the one thing I never wanted to happen. I lost you. And now I realize that I can live with out parents or Sirius or anything else. But I can't live with out you and I hope one day you can forgive me for being stupid." Hermione just stared. Harry sighed in defeat "I love you Mione" he mumbled before walking away and out the great hall.

Hermione stared for a few moments. And finally some one said something. "Are you just going to stand there." Hermione looked around and Saw Malfoy step up. "Harry just said the one thing he has never been able to say to anyone before and you are just going to let him walk away." Draco stared at her in disbelief. "Hermione you know Harry better than anyone, you know he doesn't normally put him self in the center of attention for no reason. And he just did for you. If you are just going to let him walk away that you really are not the brightest witch we all though you were."

Hermione thought for a moment then turned and ran out of the great hall. She found Harry walking towards the Quidditch pitch. '_of course his one sanctuary.' _Hermione thought to herself as she ran to catch up with him. "Harry!" she shouted. Harry turned and saw her. Before he could say anything she jumped in to his arms and kissed him.

_**The end (Or is it)**_

_**Its all up to you. Tell me what you want. Continue or leave It there you decided. Hope you enjoy.**_

_**Lili (Read and Review)**_


End file.
